Raphael (Vision Quest)
Not what you were looking for? Check Raphael (disambiguation) Raphael (Vision Quest) is a playable character in Legends. Bio Raph's always been a little... hot tempered. And sometimes it lands him in hot water. But what might seem like a weakness is also a strength. To master himself, he must focus the fiery temper, redirecting his temper into a limitless source of power. Attacks *'Claws of Conflagration' - On Critical Hit, increase speed by 30% for 1 turn. *'Focussed Fire' - Damages a single foe. 25% chance allies gain Extra Attack for 1 turn. *'Wildfire' - Damages all foes. 25% chance to cause damage over time for 1 turn. *'Fire Within' - At the start of a turn, 10% chance to raise Defense by 25% for 2 turns. *'Flame Funnel' - A very powerful attack that attacks all foes. Strategies Raphael (Vision Quest) is average in nearly every stat, much like Leonardo (Movie). Despite that, he has high Defense and Health, but low in Critical Rate and Attack Power. Raphael (Vision Quest) has a great set of abilities, all containing effective buffs and debuffs. Due to his low Critical Rate, it is recommended to include a character in the player's team that can raise Critical Rate such as Mondo Gecko and Pulverizer so his basic attack has more of a chance to raise Speed of self. Interestingly, this Speed boost is very high in effect and can last for 3 turns. What makes Raphael (Vision Quest) unique is his "Focused Fire" attack that can grant all allies Attack Twice. Although this only applies to basic attacks only, it encourages the player to upgrade the chances of basic attack buffs & debuffs activating, as they have more of chance of initiating during the Attack Twice buff. He can also cause Damage Over Time to all enemies. Raphael (Vision Quest)'s final ability is devastating to the enemy team as it does massive damage against all foes. This is because it is naturally set to an over-powered state. Raphael (Vision Quest) is in the Tech class, which means he is more effective against Spirit class enemies and bosses such as the Chimera, Traag, and Fungus Humungous. Overall, Raphael (Vision Quest) is a fantastic fighter, and is recommended to be unlocked and upgraded to all 5 stars to become a full, effective warrior. Can Be Found In *Card Packs *Tournament *Challenge Token Shop *Daily Challenges *Quick Challenges Trivia *Raphael (Vision Quest) is one of the playable characters to be added in a seperate update. *Raphael (Vision Quest)'s effect-boost ability raises his Defense, hence him being in the Tech class, as the Tech class' prime stat is Defense. *Revealed in the game's files, Raphael (Vision Quest), along with the rest of the Vision Quest Turtles, were originally silver-ranked characters. Gallery RaphaelVQIcon2.png|Raphael (Vision Quest)'s character icon. One can notice the frame is silver. RaphaelVisionQuestFocused.jpeg|Raphael (Vision Quest) performing his Focused Fire attack. RaphaelVisionQuestTapped.jpeg|Raphael (Vision Quest)'s animation when tapped/clicked on. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tech Category:Update 3 Characters